


Now

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After NFA, Spike's in the hospital, and Buffy comes to visit. What a completely cliche post-NFA Spuffy reunion fic premise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

_**Schmoop_Bingo Fic: Now**_  
Title: Now  
Prompt: Reunion  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 521  
Summary: After NFA, Spike's in the hospital, and Buffy comes to visit. What a completely cliche post-NFA Spuffy reunion fic premise!

Buffy paused with her hand on the doorknob. Her heart was doing that skippy thing that happened when she got nervous. She could face down hordes of demons with barely a sweat, but this? This terrified her.

She wondered if Spike had sensed her by now. He used to be able to. Maybe he was too injured, though. Andrew had said it was bad...

Okay, no more wavering on this one. Buffy turned the handle decisively and entered the hospital room.

She never thought she'd see Spike in a hospital gown. The frail print didn't suit him at all. With the white of the gown and the white of the hospital bed and the white of his hair, combined with the white of the bandages, he looked like a ghostly figure. Barely there.

But yet... _there_. Not dead and ashes, burned up in the Hellmouth.

That was probably the hardest thing to process: the fact that he hadn't told her.

Spike's eyes opened when she entered, but he didn't look surprised to see her.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat, but she managed to deliver the line she'd been rehearsing since her plane had landed. "Hi honey. You're home."

That worked for a smile. Spike looked down briefly before staring back at her. "Andrew told you?"

Buffy nodded and walked to the chair by the bedside. She sat down. "In the most annoying way possible, if you can imagine."

"I can."

"I'm just wondering why _you_ didn't tell me." She couldn't keep her eyes off him even though she was afraid that she'd betray too much of what she felt in doing so. Fortunately, Spike was staring at the wall opposite him.

Spike sighed before speaking. "Was a lot going on at the time. Kinda complicated. Besides, from what I heard, you had moved on. Didn't want to bother - "

"You're not a bother." Buffy interrupted him. "And I hadn't ‘moved on'. I had..." Buffy closed her eyes. She didn't want to get caught up in stuff that didn't matter and then miss the important stuff. "Can we just skip all this?"

Spike finally looked at her. "Skip what?"

"The whole back-and-forth. You explaining why you didn't bother to call me. Me explaining about the Immortal. Us dancing around the fact that we love each other and missed each other and want to be with each other. After you nearly dying twice, I'm kinda ready to cut to the chase."

Now he was inspecting her with that all-knowing Spike gaze that she used to hate. The type that made her feel naked. "Being a bit presumptuous, aren't you?"

"Maybe. I prefer to think of it as being attractively confident." She tilted her head and grinned in the best cocky Spike impression she could manage.

She saw the laughter in his eyes though he was doing his best to keep it from showing. "We're gonna have to talk about all that eventually."

She nodded. "Eventually but not now?"

"Eventually but not now," he agreed.

Buffy smiled as she leaned forward to hug him tight. Her very undusty vampire.

 _fin_


End file.
